Beautiful Gift
by petite bunny
Summary: gara - gara si mesum Jaehyun, Doyoung menjadi uring - uringan dan marah NCT Jaehyun & Doyoung [JaeDo / DoJae] #JaeDoWrittingChallenge #JaeDoWerewolfChallenge


Pair : JaeDo

Other : NCT Member, Jisoo & Rose (Black Pink), Junhoe (iKON)

Mentioned : Jung (Park) Hyoje, Bobby (iKON)

Rate : T (nyerempet M)

Disc : SM Ent & Family

Warn : Typo(s), Boy(s) Love, raped

.

.

..

Bear & Bunny

..

.

.

"Doyoung-ah ayolah kau harus ikut ke pesta nanti malam" rengek seorang namja dengan surai platina

"aku tidak mau hyung, ayolah kau tau sendiri omega seperti ku pasti akan menjadi sasaran empuk untuk dijadikan pembantu jika ikut ke pesta" jawab lelaki yang dipanggil Doyoung yang bersurai light brown tersebut

"tidak akan ada yang berani menyentuhmu jika kau datang denganku dan Mark malam ini kau kan adikku yang paling manis" jelas Taeyong -lelaki bersurai platina- dengan nada merajuk

Doyoung menghembuskan nafasnya kasar, tidak suka jika dipaksa mengikuti pesta.

"baiklah aku ikut tapi jangan salahkan aku jika nanti aku hanya duduk dan hanya menikmati segelas wine atau tequilla" jelas Doyoung

Taeyong tersenyum cerah mendengar jawaban adik tirinya tersebut lalu memeluk tubuh mungil tersebut.

"terimakasih Dotokki tak apa yang penting kau ikut" seru Taeyong senang

Doyoung hanya bisa merutuki hyungnya tersebut yang dengan seenak jidatnya memaksanya untuk menghadiri pesta penyambutan untuk calon pemimpin baru mereka.

.

.

..

Bear & Bunny

..

.

.

Malam menjelang dan Doyoung kini tengah bersiap - siap untuk pergi ke pesta -yang dipaksa- dengan kakak dan adik tirinya.

"sudah siap hyung?" tanya Mark, adik tiri Doyoung

Doyoung menganggukkan kepalanya lalu berjalan keluar kamar menemui hyungnya yang sudah menunggu.

"wah dotokki sudah siap?" tanya Taeyong yang tengah memainkan ponselnya

Doyoung memutar bola matanya malas, sudah tau jika ia sudah siap untuk pergi kenapa masih bertanya.

"berhenti memangilku tokki, uri Yongie-hyung" ujar Doyoung

Taeyong mengalihkan perhatian dari ponsel menatap adik tirinya yang tengah memutar bola matanya.

"dan kau juga harus berhenti memanggilku seperti itu Tokki" jawab Taeyong

Doyoung geram, ia ini werewolf bukan kelinci.

"berhenti memanggilku tokki atu kupotong organ vitalmu Lee Taeyong" sinis Doyoung lalu menggandeng tangan Mark untuk keluar rumah menuju tempat pesta.

"sialan" umpat Taeyong tanpa dapat didengar oleh Doyoung maupun Mark

.

.

..

Bear & Bunny

..

.

.

Mereka bertiga telah sampai di tempat pesta, dirumah kepala suku yang kini sudah dihias sedemikian rupa oleh pemiliknya untuk menyambut calon pemimpin baru mereka.

"aku hanya akan duduk di bar, jadi jangan khawatir mencariku" ujar Doyoung berlalu meninggalkan Taeyong dan Mark menuju bar yang terlihat sepi.

.

.

..

Bear & Bunny

..

.

.

"sendirian manis?" tanya seorang pria dengan surai honey brownnya dengan badan tinggi dan tegap juga berkulir putih

Doyoung diam tak menjawab pertanyaan lelaki tersebut, malah ia tengah memainkam tangannya pada gelas wine di hadapannya.

"aku sedang berbicara padamu manis, tak sopan jika kau tak menjawab" ujar lelaki tersebut

Taeyong yang melihat adiknya sedang bersama lelak- tunggi itu kan calon pemimpin mereka yang baru, Jung Jaehyun.

Taeyong segera menghampiri adiknya dan juga Jaehyun -calon pemimpin baru- tersebut.

"lama tak bertemu Junh Jaehyun" sapa Taeyong dan menepuk bahunya pelan

Jaehyun memutar kepalanya dan melihat alpha bersurai platina yang merupakan teman lamanya tersebut.

"senang bertemu denganmu Taeyong hyung" ujar Jaehyun menampikkan senyum terbaiknya

Doyoung risih dengan kehadiran kedua alpha tersebut, ingin rasanya ia pulang kerumah dan bergelung diselimutnya yang hangat.

"kau tidak berniat untuk menggoda adik manisku kan Jaehyun?" tanya Taeyong sambil melirik Doyoung yang tengah bosan

Jaehyun mengerutkan dahinya bingung terlihat dari perempatan di keningnya.

"adikmu?" tanya Jaehyun "dia?" lanjutnya sambil menunjuk Doyoung yang tengah memainkan gelas winenya

Taeyong mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Jaehyun "kau pasti ingat kan kalau ayahku menikah dengan nyonya Kim" ujar Taeyong

Hanya ada satu kelurga Kim dikalangan werewolf, Kim Jiwon & Kim Jisoo yang terkenal karena handal dalam pertahanan dan juga pengobatan. Mereka juga mempunyai seorang putra bernama Kim Doyoung.

Ah jadi Paman Lee menikah dengan Nyonya Kim begitu dan lelaki manis dihadapannya ini adalah anak dari Jiwon dan Jisoo, pantas saja wajah kelincinya mirip dengan seseorang.

"jadi kau anak Tuan Kim dan Nyonya Kim?" tanya Jaehyun penasaran dan menolehkan kepalanya menghadap si wajah kelinci.

Doyoung menganggukkan kepalanya malas "memang ada berapa banyak keluarga Kim disini heh?" sentak Doyoung

Jaehyun santai saja menghadapi omega bertubuh mungil dan berwajah manis dihadapannya ini.

"santai saja manis, pantas saja wajah sangat familiar" ujar Jaehyun

"diam atau kupotonh vitalmu" seru Doyoung kesal

Taeyong hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, heran bagaiman adiknya ini bisa seperti itu menghadapi seseorang yang notabenenya adalah seorang alpha, sepertinya dia harus belajar tata krama.

"well kupikir akan sulit kau mendekatinya Jae, dia tidak akan segan menendang selangkamu jika kau menyentuhnya" peringatan Taeyong tak di gubris oleh Jaehyun yang sedang memandang terpesona pada si omega di hadapannya ini.

"dasar mesum" seru Taeyong dan berlalu meninggalkan meja bar

.

.

..

Bear & Bunny

..

.

.

"hei aku sedang berbicara padamu jadi bisakah lau menatapku l, sangat todak sopan sekali kau" ujar Jaehyun

Doyoung memutar bola matanya jengah dengan alpha yang berada dihadapannya ini.

"jangan menggangguku sialan" desis Doyoung

"wow santai saja manis, hyungmu saja memperbolehkanku mendekatimu" ujar Jaehyun

"pergi atau kutendang kepalamu" ucap Doyoung sarkastik

"santai manis aku akan pergi kok setelah..." Jaehyun menggantungkan ucapannya dan mendapat tatapan datar dari Doyoung

Senyum mesum terpancar dari wajah Jaehyun.

"setelah?" tanya Doyoung

Jaehyun mendekatkan wajahnya dan dapat dirasakan hembusan nafas dari Doyoung, lalu menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir tipis Doyoung, dapat dilihat mata bulat Doyoung semakn membulat kala Jaehyun mendaratkan sebuah ciuman di bibirnya dan nafas Doyoung menjadi tercekat, Jaehyun melepaskan kontak bibir mereka dan menatap intesn manik hazel milik Doyoung.

"setelah mencuri sebuah ciuman darimu" bisiknya lalu pergi meninggalkan Doyoung yang masih terkejut.

Doyoung masih mencerna apa yang baru saja terjadi lalu membelalakkan matanya terkejut.

"dasar mesum" desis Doyoung

.

.

..

Bear & Bunny

..

.

.

Seminggu setelah pesta penyambutan tersebut, Doyoung menjadi sering uring - uringan.

"eomma ayolah aku tak mau pergi ke undangan makan malam ke rumah keluarga Jung" rengek Doyoung

"memangnya apa salahnya datang? hanya undangan makan malam saja tidak lebih, jangan kekanakan Dotokkki" ujar sang eomma, Jisoo

"aku tak akan datang" ujar Doyoung

"ada apa dengan anak eomma yang penurut hm?" sindir Jisoo

"dia tak mau datang karena ada Jaehyun, eomma" ujarTaeyong menyahuti sang eomma yang tengah bertengkar dengan adiknya

"Jaehyun? si calon penerus?" tanya Jisoo sambil menatap Taeyong dengan tatapan bingung

"Iya eomma, Jaehyun kan sedang mendekati Doyoung makanya ia tak mau datang" ujar Taeyong

"padahal Jaehyun hyung baik lho, Doyoung hyung" ini suara si bungsu Mark yang ikut menimpali

"diam atau kupenggal kepalamu Mark" ucap Doyoung sarkastik

Mark bergidik ngeri karena ucapan hyungnya yang manis, muka boleh saja manis tapi tidak dengan sikapnya.

"kau seorang omega tal seharusnya bersikap seperti itu Tokki" ujar sang eomma sambil mengelus surai dark brown milik Doyoung

Doyoung menghela nafas kesal lalu berjalan meninggalkan ruang tengah menuju kamarnya sambil menghentak - hentakkan kakinya tanda ia kesal.

"AKU TAK AKAN IKUT KE UNDANGAN TERSEBUT!" teriak Doyoung di ambang pintu kamarnya lalu menutup pintunya dengan keras hingga terdengar suara debuman pintu.

Semua yang mendengar hanya bisa menghela nafas sambil mengelus dada mereka.

"hyung mana ada yang mau punya kekasih seperti dia" ujar Mark yang bergidik ngeri melihat sikap Doyoung

"sepertinya hanya Jaehyun saja yang tergila - gila padanya" timpal Taeyong

"penerus keluarga Jung benar - benar menyukainya?" tabya sang eomma yang sedang menyesap coklat hangatnya

Taeyong hanya menganggukkan kepalanya menjawab pertanyaan sang eomma.

"bagaimana jika kau paksa saja dia Tae? mungkin dia akan mau datang" usul sang eomma

Taeyong menimbang usulan sang eomma dan memikirkan sekali lagi permintaannya.

"coba kau rayu dengan makan gratis di kedai milik Hansol hyung saja, hyung" usul Mark

Ah ide cemerlang dari otak cerdas adiknya yang akan menguras dompetnya.

"usul yang bagus dari adikmu Tae, eomma akan memberimu uang tambahan untuk itu" ujar Jisoo

Taeyong tersenyum mendengarnya, kapan lagi mendapat uang tambahan dari sang eomma, langsung saja Taeyong menganggukkan kepalanya dengan cepat, dan membuat Jisoo maupun Mark tersenyum.

.

.

..

Bear & Bunny

..

.

.

Doyoung mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal karena telah menyanggupi undangan makan malam di rumah kelurga Jung hanya karena iming - iming makan gratis di kedai Hansol.

Dan disinilah dia sekarang, di rumah mewah keluarga Jung dan dihadapannya juga terdapat seorang alpha yang sangat ingin ia tendang wajah mesumnya tersebut, Jung Jaehyun dengan segala akal busuknya dan juga senyum mesumnya.

.

.

..

Bear & Bunny

..

.

.

"sudah lama tak bertemu denganmu Jisoo eonni" ujar Rose, ibu dari Jaehyun

"ya sangat lama sekali, terakhir kita bertemu saat di pesta musim semi tahun lalu kan" timpal Jisoo

"ya sudah lama sekali ya eonni" ujar Rose

"ah ya nuna, bagaimana kabar Johnny hyung?" tanya Junhoe

"dia baik - baik saja, seminggu yang lalu ia pulang lalu kembali lagi, mungkin malam ini dia pulang" jawab Jisoo yang tetap memperlihatkan paras ayunya ketika ditanya tentang suami barunya.

Kedua orang tua tersebut tetap bercengkrama dan bercerita satu sama lain seperti tak ada hari untuk esok dan mengabaikan anak - anak mereka yang tengah bergelut dengan pikiran masing - masing.

Doyoung terlihat sangat kesal terbukti dengan ia tak menyentuh hidangan yang disajikam dan hanya mencabik - cabik steaknya tanpa ada niat untuk memakannya, pertanda ia sedang kesal. Sialnya si pelaku adalah Jung Jaehyun yang saat ini tengah menatapnya intens.

"eomma" panggil Doyoung

Jisoo menghentikan acara mari-bernostalgia nya dan melihat putra keduanya yang tengaj mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"ada apa?" tanya Jisoo sedikit berbisik

"boleh aku pulang dulu?" tanya Doyoung "sepertinya aku terkena demam eomma" lanjutnya

Jisoo diam lalu menempelkan telapak tangannya pada kening Doyoung.

"baiklah kau boleh pulang dulu tapi eomma tak bisa mengantarmu Tokki, kau mau pulanh sendiri?" tanya sang eomma setelah memastikan keadaan putrnya

Doyoung menganggukkan kepalanya tanda ia menyanggupi perkataan sang eomma.

"baiklah hati - hati di jalan" ujar Jisoo

Doyoung bangkit dari tempat duduknya lalu memberi salam pada kedua orang tua Jaehyun, lalu pergi meninggalkan kediaman kelurga Jung.

.

.

..

Bear & Bunny

..

.

.

Doyoung tidak berjalan ke arah jalan pulang, melainkan melangkahkan kakinya menuju sebuah club malam yang ia lewati.

Memasuki tempat hiburam tersebut dengan santai dan langsung menuju bar. Memesan sebotol whiskey dan juga meminjam shisa yang terxapat di club tersebut, ia butuh ketenangan malam ini.

Tetapi sepertinya Tuhan berkata lain, sedari tadi Doyoung berjalan ia diikuti oleh seseorang yang sangat membencinya, Moon Taeil. Hampir saja Taeil menusukkan sebuah belati pada Doyoung jika Jaehyun tak segera menyelamatkannya. Bagaimama Jaehyun bisa tau? Karena Jaehyun juga mengikuti Doyoung sedari tadi.

"kau tak apa?" tanya Jaehyun panik dengan suara yang tersengar bergetar pada Doyoung

Sepertinya otak cerdas Doyoung sedang terlambat merespon pertanyaan Jaehyun dan juga karena peristiwa yang baru saja terjadi.

"hei Doyoung hyung kau tak apa kan?" tanya Jaehyun sekali lagi menyadarkan Doyoung yang tengah shock.

"a-aku tak apa Jae" ujar Doyoung dengan suara sedikit bergetar

"kenapa kesini?" tanya Jaehyun mendudukan Doyoung pada kursi di meja bar

"hanya ingin" ujarnya dengan volume suara yang kecil

"minum sendiri?" tanya Jaehyun lagi dan hanya diberi anggukkan oleh Doyoung sebagai jawaban

"boleh aku menemanimu minum hyung?" pinta Jaehyun dan lagi lagi hanya diberi anggukkan kepala dari makhluk manis di depannya

Jaehyun segera menempatkan dirinya di kursi kosong disebelah Doyoung, lalu memesan sebotol wine untuk menemaninya minum dengan Doyoung.

.

.

..

Bear & Bunny

..

.

.

"mau wine hyung?" tawar Jaehyun

"sudah ada whiskey" ujar Doyoung

"campur saja wine dengan whiskey hyung, kudengar rasanya enak" kata Jaehyun

Doyoung mengernyitkan keningnya bingung, bagaimana bisa? memangnya dia pernag mencoba?

Jaehyun yang melihat Doyoung kebingungan hanya tersenyum lalu mengambil gelas kosong di sebelahnya, Doyoung hanya diam dan tak memperdulikan Jaehyun yang tengah menuangkan wine di gelas kosong.

Tanpa Doyoung sadari, Jaehyun memasukkan afrodisiac pada winenya lalu mencampurnya dengan whiskey milik Doyoung.

"cobalah hyung" ujar Jaehyun sambil menyerahkan gelas tersebut pada Doyoung

Doyoung menerimanya dengan perasaan was - was takut jika ia akan mati karena campuran wine - whiskey tersebut, tapi hei dia kan makhluk immortal mana bisa ia mati hanya karena sebuah minuman.

Meminumnya secara one shot lalu mengernyitkan keningnya ketika merasakan rasa dari campuran tersebut.

"tidak buruk" ujar Doyoung

Jaehyun tersenyum mendengar penuturan Doyoung, bukan senyum manis melainkan senyum mesum yang terpantri dari wajahnya, menunggu obatnya bereaksi dan menikmati tubuh mungil tersebut di bawah kungkungannya.

Membayangkannya saja membuat kejantanan Jaehyun menegang.

Doyoung bergerak gelisah di tempat duduknya dan mendesah kecil merasakan panas tubuhnya dan tubuhnya menjadi sensitif karenanya.

"kau kenapa hyung?" tanya Jaehyun berpura - pura khawatir

"t-tidak ngh tau Jae" jawab Doyoung "tubuhku terasa sangat panas" lanjutnya

Jaehyun dengan tangannya nakalnya dan otak mesumnya dengan sengaja mengelus paha dalam Doyoung dan sedikit meremasnya.

"eunghhh.." desahan kecil lolos dari mulut Doyoung dengan mata sedikit terpejam

Oh desahan nista dari mulut mungil Doyoung meluncur begitu saja dan membuat Jaehyun tersenyum puas, dengan lancang Jaehyun meremas kejantanan Doyoung dan memainkan nipple milik Doyoung yang bersembunyi di balik kaosnya.

"eunghh Jaeehh..." desah Doyoung dengan mata terpejam dan mulut mungilnya yang terbuka

Jaehyun menampikkan smirk andalannya lalu menggendong Doyoung ala bridal dan mmbawanya keluar dari klub malam tersebut dan membawanya menuju villa pribadinya yang jauh dari rumah orang tuanya maupun rumah orang tua Doyoung.

Tak lupa ia melumat bibir mungil Doyoung dengan rakus dan meremas pantatnya dengan sensual.

.

.

..

Bear & Bunny

..

.

.

Jaehyun segera menidurkan tubuh kecil Doyoung pada kamarnya lalu menindih dan melumat bibir Doyoung dengan rakus, dan jangan lupakan tangan nakal Jaehyun yang bergerilnya di seluruh tubuh Doyoung.

"eungh... Jaeehh ngghh..." desahan Doyoung menggema diseluruh ruangan tersebut

.

.

..

Bear & Bunny

..

.

.

Doyoung terbangun keesokan paginya dam merasan sakit pada tulang selangkanya terutama pada bagian rektumnya.

"sialan" desis Doyoung saat melihat Jaehyun berada disebelahnya dengan keadaan telanjang sama seperti dirinya

Dia ingat sekarang, ia berada di villa pribadi Jaehyun dan melakukan kegiatan tak senonoh karena Jaehyun.

Dengan segera Doyoung bangun dari tempat tidur dan memunguti pakainnya dengan kaki tertatih.

Setelah selesai berbenah, ia segera melangkahkan kakinya keluar kamar tersebut dan juga meninggalkan villa milik Jaehyun menuju rumahnya.

.

.

..

Bear & Bunny

..

.

.

"aku pulang" teriak Doyoung dari arah pintu

Mark baru saja akan menyambut sang kakak ketika... "jangan menggangguku hari ini atau kupenggal kepala kalian" teriakan Doyoung berikutnya disusul dengan bantingan kasar dari pintu kamarnya yang membuat Mark yang berada didekatnya berjengit kaget sekaligus takut ketika Doyoung sedang marah.

"kenapa dia?" tanya Taeyong setelah keluar dari kamarnya

"tidak tahu hyung, sepertinya ada yang aneh tadi kulihat cara jalan Doyoung hyung seperti penguin" ujar Mark dengan polosnya

"ada apa dengan kelinci manis?" tanya Johnny selaku sang appa

Mark & Taeyong berjengit kaget ketika orang lain bertanya, dan tak lain adalah sang kepala keluarga mereka, Johnny yang baru saja pulang berbelanja bersama sang eomma, Jisoo.

"tidak tau" jawab Taeyong singkat lalu berjalan menuju kamar mandi

"Doyoung hyung sepertinya kesakitan, tadi cara jalannya seperti penguin di lehernya juga banyak tanda merah" ujar Mark dengan polosnya

Johnny dan Jisoo membelalakkan matanya mendengar penuturan anak bungsu mereka, bagaimana bisa ada yang berani melakukan hal tak senonoh pada anak manis mereka yang satu - satunya omega.

"apa Doyoung hyung sakitnya parah?" tanya Mark dengan polosnya

"tidak son, kakakmu sepertiny hanya sedang dalam masanya saja" ujar Johnny sambil mengusap surai hitam milik Mark

"jja sekarang bantu eommamu memasak, appa akan membuatkanmu ayunan kayu di halaman belakang" titah Johnny pada anaknya dan ditanggapi dengan anggukkan

.

.

..

Bear & Bunny

..

.

.

Dua minggu sejak kejadian tersebut, Doyoung hanya berdiam diri di dalam kamarnya dan hanya keluar saat ia lapar ataupun menginginkan makanan ringan.

Doyoung menghela nafasnya resah saat melihat sebuah testpack dengan tanda strip dua pada alat tersebut. Ia hamil. Dan pasti ia yakin hanya ada satu nama di kepalanya siapa ayah dari si jabang bayi, Jaehyun.

Menjambak rambutnya dengan frustasi dan tak mungkin ia menceritakan ini pada kelurganya.

Doyoung keluar dari kamarnya dan menghampiri Taeyong yang tengah bersantai di ruang tengah bersama keluarganya.

"hyung antar aku menemui Jaehyun, SEKARANG!" tegas Doyoung dan berteriak di akhir kalimat tanda ia tak ingin ditolak

Taeyong segera bangun dari duduknya dan mengambil kunci mobil yang terletak di meja dekat televisi lalu melangkahkan kakinya keluar rumahnya menuju mobil mengikuti Doyoung yang terlebih dahulu keluar rumah.

Keluarganya yang melihatnya hanya bisa menggeleng kepalanya karena tingkah anak manis mereka.

.

.

..

Bear & Bunny

..

.

.

Jaehyun sudah terlihat di parkiran sebuah gedung kosong, dengan segera Doyoung melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Jaehyun lalu menamparnya dengan sangat keras hingga menimbulkan bekas merah di pipi Jaehyun.

"DASAR BAJINGAN TENGIK KAU!" teriak Doyoung "GARA - GARA KAU AKU HAMIL BANGSAT!" lanjutnya bersungut - sungut sambil melempar testpacknya tadi pada Jaehyun lalu berjalan pergi meninggalkannya dengan keterkejutan

Taeyong membelalakkan matanya kaget saat mengetahui fakta bajwa adiknya hamil, dan itu anak Jaehyun. Dilihatnya Doyoung sudah memasuki mobil dan dengan segera Taeyong juga memasuki mobilnya.

Jaehyun memungut testpack tersebut dengan ragu, dan dilihatnya tanda dua strip pada testpack tersebut.

"jadi ia benar - benar hamil" ujar Jaehyun pada angin

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

.


End file.
